1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to protecting circuits of power/electronic components, and more particularly, to a snubber circuit and a method for applying a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) to a snubber circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the electronic circuit technology continues to develop in recent years, various protecting circuits of power/electronic components are widely implemented in many applications. Therefore, the protecting circuit design becomes a very popular topic. In conventional protecting circuits, some snubber circuits are widely employed in power/electronic circuits due to the simple architecture and easy implementation. However, there are still disadvantages/drawbacks in these conventional snubber circuits. For instance, the power consumption of the conventional snubber circuit is quite high, and the efficiency is usually poor. Moreover, the conventional snubber circuit can not ensure the restriction of the highest voltage surge. In other words, the voltage surge may exceed the range that the whole circuit can afford. As a result, the semiconductor component may be damaged due to utilizing the conventional snubber circuit.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel method to improve the circuit protection performance of the snubber circuit.